Riku Kamikoji
Manga= Appearance Personality Relationships Hajime Kindaichi Trivia |-|Anime= Riku Kamikoji is a 2nd year high school student, also a suspect in the Drifting Firefox Murder Case. Appearance He appears as a regular high schooler in a blue uniform. He has black hair with a crew-cut. Personality Riku is always aloof and does not like to interact with his friends that much. However, he can also be helpful sometimes. He loves his mother very much. Relationships Hajime Kindaichi Riku and Hajime were part of a group of friends when they were in elementary school. They all also took part in a camping trip back then. History His family wasn’t well-off, and they were struggling. When he was in elementary school, his father had a hard time finding stable work, and his mother was taking multiple part-time jobs. Despite their difficult lives, Riku’s mother was always cheerful, and wanted her son to have a happy childhood. Because of her efforts, Riku got to go for a school camping trip. He was very happy that he could wear the sneakers he got for his birthday. During the trip, he and nine of his friends- Akari, Marika, Misaki, Rin, Kotaro, Ryo, Shinpei, Shinobu, and Hajime- went missing from camp. Akari unfortunately got bitten by a snake. They had a boat with them, and Hajime suggested that they use empty pet bottles and shoe strings to make life-jackets. Riku was the only one who refused to lend his shoe strings, and Marika thought that it was nasty of him. When Hajime, Riku and Akari had gone downstream on the boat, Rin got into trouble with some hornets. Shinpei saved her, and Kotaro planned to catch the hornets using pet bottles. With the bottles already used, Marika, Kotaro and Rin thought it was a good idea to use Riku’s canteen to catch the hornets. They wanted to scare him for being stingy with his shoelaces. At the end of the day, they were all safe and went back home. A clueless Riku came back happily to his mother and told her about camp. That was the last time he would ever get to talk to her. The hornets in his canteen stung his mother and she had an anaphylactic shock. She died, and Riku was told that she had a heart attack. His father slipped into depression, and started drinking. He had cirrhosis, and from his death-bed, he told Riku the truth about his mother’s death. Riku wanted to know how the hornets got into his canteen, so he went to Byakko Village to ask Marika and Rin about it. He met Marika in a street there, and they both went to a shrine. While they were having apples, Marika went inside the shrine and showed Riku fox masks and told him about the legend of the fox. Riku asked her about the fatal prank six years ago, but she suddenly said that he was still as nasty as before for remembering such a petty thing. She admitted that it was Kotaro, Rin and she who were behind it. She had no idea that what they had done killed Riku’s mother. Infuriated, Riku stabbed her with her knife, and it was only afterwards that he came to realize what he had done. He panicked, and suddenly had the idea to make the murder look like the fox legend. With no way of turning back, he decided to kill Kotaro and Rin to avenge his mother’s death. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Murderer